


The Woman Who Loved Her Most

by ClexaOtaim



Series: You. Me. Us. Forever [1]
Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClexaOtaim/pseuds/ClexaOtaim
Summary: Take me with you, she cried in her heart...Perhaps Dani wouldn't. Perhaps Dani would never. But dead doesn't mean gone. It certainly doesn't mean forever.Could you find your person, your soulmate, in each and every life?
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Edmund O'Mara, Dani Clayton/Jamie, Hannah Grose/Owen Sharma
Series: You. Me. Us. Forever [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997047
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Tried writing some Dani/Jamie because my heart is broken. Please leave comments and feedback!
> 
> Also, I created a playlist for them on Spotify, feel free to give it a listen as you read :) 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6hIfWXqEgGqiNVTJub8qHh

It’d been a long, long life. Even longer as each day had passed without…her. The eyes that gazed into the bathwater were now weathered and old, the hair white and wispy but still managing to hold its curls.

She’d sold the flower shop, and the flat above it, a long time ago. It was too painful for her to spend her days there, and even worse for her in the night. Memories haunted her in every corner, and the face she yearned to see never appeared. Instead, she found herself moving back to England, settling into a small, one bedroom flat and taking up a mundane job as a private landscaper. The years passed, and life went on. Flora got married, Miles got married. Henry died. Flora had a baby. Owen died. Jamie got older and older.

In time, she couldn’t manage by herself and so traded the one bedroom flat for a small apartment in an assisted living complex. At first the carers had been perplexed to find the bathtub half full, the sink too. Jamie would not be in her bed, as she should be, but in a chair turned slightly towards the door, and the door would be unlocked. She didn’t have the strength to open it anymore. Jamie waved away each little scolding with a smile and stubborn eyes.

She didn’t care that running the bath by herself might mean she forgets and accidentally floods he place. She didn’t care that leaving water in the sink was ‘unsanitary’. She didn’t care that she might fall trying to turn her chair around. She didn’t care that leaving her door unlocked wasn’t safe. Her ritual was to remain undisturbed.

More years passed. Looking in the mirror, Jamie stared at the wrinkled face before her. She often wondered what people must think of her. No children, no husband. No wife. What a lonely old lady she must be. She sighed deeply as she struggled to turn the tap, washing her hands and her face then letting the sink full just halfway. Just like clockwork. Still hopeful after all these years, she leaned over and looked into the water. She saw nothing, as usual. She looked over at the already filled bathtub and questioned whether she had the energy to kneel down and get back up.

Still, she knelt down and gently stirred the water’s still surface. Again, she saw nothing. Every day now she wondered if this would be the last time she was able to complete her ritual. After a huge effort, she stood and glanced at the mirror. She hadn’t seen her in all this time, but every single look in the mirror had her holding her breath.

_Please, Dani, please show yourself to me._

As always, she only saw herself. Trudging into her living room, she started to move the chair until it was angled enough towards the door. She’d already made sure the door was unlocked, so she settled into her chair, pulling a blanket over her lap and closing her eyes.

It would indeed be the last time that Jamie performed her ritual. It would be the last time she yearned to see her lost love’s face. As her life slowly ebbed away from her, she dreamed of a time long since passed, of a beautiful blonde and stolen kisses among the sweet smell of flowers. As the darkness overtook her, there seemed to be a flash of white, painfully blinding, as if lightning had struck.

Then…she was being born. A whole new life. A fresh start. The cycle beginning again.

She was handed to her proud, beaming father who still had coal dust smudges on his cheeks. Her mother, sweating but relieved, whispered to the nurse who looked at the man cradling his daughter carefully.

“Your wife says you’ve chosen the name, Sir?”

The man smiled. “Yes, yes. Jaime Barnes.”


	2. Time After Time

Now here she stood, 25 years later, at her father’s grave. Lighting a cigarette, she took a long drag and exhaled slowly before gently placed a carefully arranged bouquet of flowers next to the headstone. He’d battled a long illness, she was glad he was finally at peace. Her mother kissed her cheek, before moving away to speak to other relatives gathered around. As the wind tossed crisp, amber leaves around, Jaime wondered what Dani would make of the scenery around her.

_Dani…_

It was an odd thing, to remember a past life. Especially one that ended in such tragedy. But Jaime often pondered the significance of the blonde woman haunting her dreams. There was a school of belief that you were meant to find your soulmate in every life, one that Jaime had researched greatly into and subscribed to without much convincing. She would scan passers-by on the street, each glimpse of blonde, wavy hair sending her pulse racing. She had not yet been lucky enough to encounter her lost love but she never gave up hope. She was determined to find Dani again, and this time she was determined not to lose her.

Her mother approached her, linking arms with her. “You’re gonna be late for your train, love.”

Jaime turned to face her. “Maybe I shouldn’t have taken this job, Mum. I, I just don’t think you should be alone right now-”

Her mother silenced her with a look. “Absolutely not, I won’t hear it. You need the move, the change. It’ll do you good to get away from this place for a while.”

Jaime had been offered the chance to design and create a new garden for a wealthy and very successful entrepreneur by the name of Harold Wingrave. The name had given Jaime butterflies, the coincidence too much to resist, and she’d accepted the job in a heartbeat. Now all she had to hope for was that Mr Wingrave had two young children that were in need of a nanny.

Sighing, Jaime nodded. “You’re right, as always.”

Her mother smiled knowingly. “Go on, you better get a move on.”

A whirlwind of travel later and a very tired and disgruntled Jaime was standing at the door of what could possibly be the most lucrative mansion she’d ever seen. She knew London was supposed to be fancy, but Jesus this was a bit much. With some effort, she lifted the heavy door knocker and knocked loudly.

The door was opened by a pleasant looking black woman. She had graceful features, and soft, kind eyes. A warm smile was adorning her face. She looked so familiar…

“Well, hello there! You must be the new landscaper, Ms Barnes?”

Jaime smiled back. “It’s Jaime.”

The woman ushered Jaime inside. “Don’t worry; I’ll have your suitcases taken care of shortly. I’m Mr Wingrave’s head housekeeper, Hannah-”

Jaime stopped dead in her tracks. “Grose? Hannah Grose?”

The woman gave her a puzzled look. “No…its Grove, Hannah Grove…I’m sorry, have we met?”

Blinking, Jaime shook her head. “Sorry, my mistake.”

Hannah raised an eyebrow. “Pretty close mistake.”

Jaime bit her lip, and shifted awkwardly under Hannah’s scrutiny. It didn’t last long, however, as the woman seemed to dismiss her odd behaviour and continued to lead her into the mansion.

“As I’m sure you are aware, this is a very hands on position and Mr Wingrave is eager for your work to begin very soon. Therefore you are required to lodge in the house, at his request. A room with an en-suite has been prepared for you, and your suitcases will be there waiting for you. You may decorate the room simply but no wall hangings, no candles…”

Jaime let Hannah’s voice fade away as she took in the sights of the amazing house she was now standing in. It was so beautiful, and clearly well looked after, the windows gleaming and all the rooms immaculate. It was nothing like Bly Manor, it was newer and more modern, but Jaime got the feeling that the house had its own stories to tell nonetheless. Hopefully none of them involved possessive, crazed men and naïve au pairs.

Hannah had stopped at a staircase, and Jaime looked up to see her new employer, Harold Wingrave descending with two young children at his side, a boy and a girl. Jaime’s pulse quickened; an all too familiar feeling. This surely could not be mere coincidence, she was sure of it. She half expected Dani to turn the corner any moment now.

She was disturbed from her musings by Mr Wingrave’s outstretched hand. “Ah, Ms Barnes, I’m so glad you made it here safely. I trust your journey wasn’t too much of a bother?”

Jaime shook his hand firmly. “No, Sir.”

He smiled, the corners of his eyes creasing. “Please, call me Harry. Please let me introduce to you my children. This is my son, Matthew Wingrave.”

The young boy stepped forward and shook Jaime’s hand politely, mimicking his father, and smiled as his father gestured to the little girl on his other side.

“And this is my daughter, Felicity Wingrave.”

The little girl skipped over to Jaime and hugged her tightly, taking her by surprise. Jaime patted her on the back awkwardly, not really

knowing how to react. The girl looked up at her with wide eyes.

“Oh, it’s so wonderful to meet you!”

“Felicity! How many times must I tell you that you don’t hug strangers?!”

Everyone’s attention was turned to the stern voice of a woman coming from the top of the stairs. Harry beamed and embraced the woman as she joined them at the foot of the staircase.

“Ah, perfect timing as always. This is my wife, Violet.”

Jaime’s blood ran cold. There was no mistaking the woman stood before her, her wavy dark brown hair cascading over her shoulders and her eyes fixed on Jaime with a steely fascination. Jaime had seen her before, felt her, and hated her. The woman stood before her was the Lady of the Lake. But this new life was so different. Here the spectre that stole Dani from her was flesh and blood, the mother of the two sweet children that were now rushing to her side.

Clenching her jaw slightly, Jaime forced herself to smile. “Nice to meet you.”

Harry smiled again. “Well, I’ll leave you in Hannah’s capable hands, Ms Barnes. I look forward to working with you.”

Taking the children and his wife with him, he disappeared into one of the rooms further away from Hannah and Jaime. Hannah gestured for Jaime to follow her and brought her to a room where her suitcases were indeed dutifully waiting for her on the bed.

Hannah turned to Jaime. “I think you’ll fit in with us just fine here. We’re a pretty easy bunch to get on with.”

Jaime’s breath hitched. “We?”

Hannah nodded. “Well, there’s me, and then there’s the chef Owen. Then there are the two teachers who are arriving later today.”

Jaime nearly exploded. “Teachers? For the children?”

Hannah nodded again. “Yes, Violet wants them educated at home from now on. She’s hired an English teacher and a Mathematics teacher for them. They’ll be staying in the guest house.”

Could one of them be Dani? Jaime didn’t dare hope. “Well, thanks for helping e settle in. I appreciate it.”

Hannah smiled gently. “I know it’s a lot to get used to but you’ll be alright, I’ll look after you.

“Thanks.”

Hannah turned to leave but then popped her head back around the door, startling Jaime. “Oh, by the way! We have dinner at 8 in the kitchen!”

Shaking her head, Jaime started to unpack her bags. This was all feeling so surreal. Hannah was here, and she was alive. Owen too. She wondered if they were in love in this life, as they were before. Violet…she disturbed her. She didn’t know how to feel about her presence but she knew that she didn’t like it. But there was still no Dani. Deciding to take a well-deserved nap before dinner, Jaime closed her eyes and thought of blonde hair, pink sweaters, blue eyes, brown eyes…Dani. If she had to will Dani into this life then so be it.

Waking to a soft knock at the door, Jaime opened it to find Hannah waiting, an expectant look on her face. Jaime tried her best to look apologetic.

“Sorry…did I miss dinner?”

Hannah laughed; a soft, loving sound. Jaime remembered it well. “No, darling. I’m coming to collect you for dinner now. Owen was running late anyway.”

Following Hannah to the kitchen, Jaime was surprised by how empty it felt in there. There were no children cheekily having a sneaky bowl of ice cream. In fact there was hardly anyone there at all. Sat at the table, however, was one Owen Sharma, and Jaime couldn’t have been happier to see her old friend. Rushing to the table, she couldn’t contain herself.

“Owen!”

The young chef looked taken aback, and slightly freaked out. “Do I…know you?”

Cursing herself, Jaime shook her head. “No…sorry. I’m just excited to meet everyone.”

Owen laughed heartily. “Well, it’s nice to meet you too…?”

“Jaime.”

“Jaime? That sounds more like a name I’d hear back home.”

Time stood still as Jaime froze. That American drawl was unmistakable, as well as the soft lisp that accompanied it.

_Dani…_

She couldn’t bring herself to turn around, but she knew she had to. She had to face this, to see if she was dreaming. She spun around and came face to face with the love of her life. Dani Clayton. The blonde hair was swept up into a ponytail, the pink sweater and blue jeans a familiar sight. Jaime’s hear started to beat faster and faster as it yearned to touch, to feel the blonde and be reunited with her. What was not a welcome sight was the man that she’d appeared with. The man she was holding hands with.

Jaime’s eyes dropped to their entwined hands and caught the glint of an unmistakeably expensive diamond engagement ring. She suddenly felt rather sick.

Sticking her hand out awkwardly, she plastered her best easy grin on her face. “Jaime, that’s me. I’m the landscaper.”

Dani smiled; radiant as Jaime remembered, and took Jaime’s hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Jaime. I’m Dani Clayton.”

Before Jaime could reply, Dani gestured to the man who was now stood behind her with a bemused expression on his face.

“And this is my fiancé, Edmund O’ Mara. We’re the new teachers Mrs Wingrave hired for the children.”

Okay now Jaime felt really, really sick. Looking down at the floor, she felt as though her stomach had plummeted to the floor. Dani was here, she was here and she was alive.

But she wasn’t hers.


End file.
